


Perspective

by SecondSilk



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: open_on_sunday, Conversation Fic, Drabbles, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-10
Updated: 2010-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-06 02:31:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/48736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondSilk/pseuds/SecondSilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Open_on_Sunday's Conversation challenge. Giles and his father, after Giles's return to England in season six.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perspective

"Explain to me again in small words."

"Father…"

"Rupert."

"I grew too attached to her."

"If you think that is a vice you have been spending too much time with Quentin Travers."

"All my training…"

"Weighed against all your experience?"

"I was too close to her. My training counted for nothing. I refused to see what would have been obvious to anyone less involved. As a direct result I couldn't support her, and didn't want to when I didn't remember I had to."

"A spell?"

"They brought her back from Heaven."

"But what of the people who did the bringing?"


End file.
